


Dudas

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings and fluffy, M/M, Supongo que hoy no tengo tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7.- Es un momento en el que no esta seguro de si eso es correcto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudas

**Author's Note:**

> La mayoria de los fics a continuacion no tienen relacion aparente entre si, salvo unos cuantos que conllevaran un seguimiento inmediato, pero la verdad solo son vistazos a la relacion entre Stiles y Derek en diferentes momentos del tiempo, tanto con un Derek Alpha como cuando aun era Beta.
> 
> Espero les gusten
> 
> Y ya saben, ningun personaje me pertenece, todo de Jeff Davis y la MTV. ¬¬

****

**  
**

**~DUDAS~**

Hay momentos en los que Derek tiene dudas con respecto a Stiles, bueno no de Stiles, porque si de algo está seguro en la vida es que Stiles estará a su lado sin importar el que. De lo que duda es si él podrá hacerlo, de si su relación es lo mejor para la vida de Stiles.

De esas cosas son de las que duda, en ocasiones, demasiadas veces en un solo día o tan solo un par de horas.

Hay momentos en los que está casi dispuesto a alejarlo de su lado solo para que nada le pase, porque esa sería una forma muy efectiva de protegerlo, pero en cuanto lo piensa descarta la idea. En esencia porque es egoísta, porque el lobo se resiste a perderlo y porque, sinceramente, no es tan fuerte como para hacerlo.

Pero ciertamente lo piensa, algunas veces con mayor intensidad que otras.

Como esa vez que Gerard Argent lo secuestro y él casi pierde la cabeza por no saber qué demonios hacer por salvarle, aunque eso ultimo no fuera necesario porque al cabo de unas horas le había liberado, solamente porque quería asustarlos y porque no deseaba al sheriff de la ciudad en una búsqueda desenfrenada por el chico y por consecuencia, tras él.

Pero que de haber sabido que Stiles era _suyo, su compañero,_ la cosa quizá hubiera decantado en otra situación menos agradable. Lo sabe, y la sola idea le ha carcomido desde entonces. Desde que un Stiles herido y golpeado se resguardo en sus brazos en cuanto se volvieron a ver tras el incidente.

Afortunadamente el viejo jamás se enteró de eso a pesar de sus planes por convertirse en un hombre-lobo, y en Alpha, a escondidas de su propia familia.

Hay otros momentos, como aquellos en los que Stiles tiene que mentir a su padre sobre las llegadas tarde y las salidas misteriosas a mitad de la noche, tanto por alguna situación extraña como por su mutua necesidad de verse, en los que Derek quiere decirle que quizá sea mejor terminar. Que se consiga a alguien que pueda verle a horas adecuadas del día, en público, sin el temor del juicio de la gente y con la aprobación de su padre, pero por sobretodo, que sea normal y no tenga que aullarle a la luna una vez al mes.

Pero al igual que muchas cosas Derek se lo calla, guarda silencio porque no está dispuesto a separarse de su lado aunque sepa que es lo mejor para Stiles. Aunque sepa que le esta arrebatando la oportunidad de tener una vida normal lejos del peligro, de hombres-lobo, de los terrores de la noche y de la muerte que les ronda cada tercer día como mínimo.

Pero también hay momentos en los que Stiles se da cuenta de sus dudas, porque están tan compenetrados que ha empezado a descifrarle sin necesidad de palabras, y eso asusta a Derek más que otra cosa porque jamás se ha mostrado tan vulnerable con nadie. Es en esos momentos en los que Stiles le da un golpe en el hombro, o en el pecho, y le mira con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, conteniendo el reclamo que le exige salir y que se calla porque Derek también ha aprendido a leerle a él y a sus muy contados silencios.

Pero contrario a lo que le pasa a Derek, a Stiles no le asusta.

Stiles solo le mira y es claro lo que le dice, lo que le confirma, con tan solo un gesto.

_"Te amo, idiota, deja dudarlo porque no me iré."_

Y con eso todas las dudas de Derek salen por la ventana.

Porque simplemente es imposible no confiar en lo que tienen… y en la terquedad de Stiles.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> ntentare publicar en intervalos semanales porque no sé cuantos "momentos" vayan a resultar en total.  
> Y subo otro porque creo que me tarde mucho en subir XD  
> Los comments son muy agradecidos.


End file.
